List of 10: The Series Episodes
The 10: The Series episode guide. Part I Episode 1: Summer Time! As the school year closes, summer begins and a new adventure awaits. Episode 2: Fun in the Sun Episode 3: Enemy Territory! Episode 4: S.O.S. Episode 5: Unknown Episode 6: Something Wicca This Way Comes After the magician Hex rears his ugly face again, his niece takes charge and give the Tennysons a run for their money. Episode 7: Unknown Episode 8: Unknown Episode 9: Unknown Episode 10: Unknown Episode 11: Vilgax Strikes The monster behind the mask finally appears and he is more than what the Tennysons can handle. Episode 12: Which Came First? James discovers an egg and is hiding it from Ben, Gwen, and Max. Shortly after it hatches, Sixsix and Vulkanus are searching for it. Episode 13: Unknown Episode 14: Unknown Episode 15: Unknown Episode 16: Unknown Episode 17: Spellbound After a spell is preformed on Ben and James, Ben is a little child again and James is a 15 year old, it's up to Gwen to find the spell to reverse it. Episode 18: Unknown Episode 19: Unknown Episode 20: Unknown Episode 21: Unknown Episode 22: The Witch Travels Episode 23: Unknown Episode 24: Unknown Episode 25: Unknown Episode 26: Unknown Episode 27: Unknown Episode 28: The Omnitrix Revealed After defeating the Forever Knights, the Omnitrix is set to self destruct. Tetrax returns and takes Ben to the creator of the Omnitrix and Vilgax is after them. Episode 29: Aliens Unleashed Episode 30: Seeds of the Future Part II Episode 31: Heroes, Again Five years after the defeat of Vilgax, a new problem has surfaced and it's up to the Tennyson's and their new friend to stop them. Episode 32: Unknown Episode 33: Escape the DNAliens After a DNAlien mission gone wrong, James and Kevin have to put their differences aside to escape the DNAliens. Episode 34: A Hard Day's Knight Ben is knocked unconscious by the Forever Knights and he dreams up a modren-like reinisscance world. Episode 35: The Tournament Ben and James are teleported to a planet, where they are holding are tournament to see if someone can best Ben 10. Episode 36: Unknown Episode 37: JX2 James' schedule is becoming overwhelming, after the spell, James has become two. The delinquent James and Kevin goes off and battles the DNAliens at one of their bases. Episode 38: Training with Gwen Gwen is playing teacher, after testing James' abilities, an unexpected problem arrives. Episode 39: The Three Bounty Hunters Episode 40: Attack of the Swarm Episode 41: Valentine's Day Episode 42: Complications Episode 43: The Day of Reckoning Episode 44: Two for One Episode 45: Unknown Episode 46: Fear is of the Allusion Episode 47: The Wrong Road Episode 48: Mad with Power Episode 49: Unknown Episode 50: The Darkside Episode 51: On the Other Side Episode 52: Unknown Episode 53: Alone Episode 54: Time for Talk (1) Episode 55: Time for Action (2) Part III Episode 56: Ultimate or Super? Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Episodes Category:10: The Series Episodes Category:10: The Series